Alejandro
by lenmester
Summary: This adult movie theater was the best; it was cheap, fairly close, he could even get inside and...wait, is that Kagami? The loser whose ass just got wiped with the floor he walked on in the preliminaries a week ago? Amusing. [Warnings inside.]


**Written for Csí. HC is by Csí. U better enjoy it, köcsög.**

**Warnings: AOKAGA/PWP/SMUG SMUT/BUZI PORNÓ/NO HOMO? YES HOMO!/EXPLICIT CONTENT/ASS-HOLY-NESS/DEGRADING KIND OF SHIT/SWEARING/VULGARITY/ASSMINE/KAGAMI-CUM/ONESHOT **

**Szarjatok nyálat, ribik.**

* * *

"Ah...nghn, uhm..." the busty woman panted and moaned like the whore she was. The center of all the attention was sitting on a masked dude - her back pressed to his torso - who gripped both sides of her slender waist, pumping her up and down on that censored shaft of his. The female with curly, light brown hair was not idle either, she was desperately clutching two other males' dicks that were being shoved near her plump lips on either sides. One of the guys was obviously overweight but he was just a tool in the movie; no one really paid attention to the fact.

The slut was alluring, her enormous tits bouncing aggressively, making the spectators' pants a bit too tight for comfort. At least his. He didn't have to look down to feel the boner he had sported while watching the act that was being played on a huge screen, making it all the more arousing, making those boobs look even bigger. Plus, those lewd sounds that were created by harsh thrusts or occasional sucks... What about the high-pitched moaning? Well, that was certainly not his cup of tea. The bitch was loud which could have been a turn-on, only it wasn't. Not, because the chick sounded too fake and eager. The voice was fit to be in a porn movie, he had to agree with that, but it didn't mean it was appreciated. He would have just put something in that wide-open mouth, probably his cock right now. Yes.

He brushed the tent that was created by his energetic member with a palm and hissed. If he listened closely he could hear how the other visitors had already started pleasuring themselves. He sure as hell didn't want any perverted old men ogling him while he was jerking off, so, he sat in a secluded part, far away from the screen.

He frequently visited this particular theater to tame his sinful and very demanding libido. It was close to his place and was fairly cheap. Being underage was not a problem when he had his connections. The dude who was selling the tickets every Tuesday happened to be his friend and provided him easy access to this dirty pleasure.

Sitting in that place was sure benefitting as he could see the whole room, well, most of it, as the lighting was rather dim. At least it wouldn't disrupt the atmosphere of the hot summer night. It was rather late; he remembered how it had already been 10 PM when he walked in because there was a rather big digital clock hanging on a beige wall near the entrance, indicating the precise time with bold and demonically red numbers. While his thoughts were centered around that color he caught sight of a mop of hair in that exact shade, a couple of rows before him. He didn't linger too much on it, he just turned his attention back to the canvas to enjoy the film he had spent money on at the end of the many days of the remaining break from school.

* * *

The younger broad was now sandwiched between two average-sized fellows, both her holes full, occasionally empty when one of the guys was too enthusiastic to control his thrusts. The third, neglected male was standing next to the couch where the others were fucking.

He, again, concentrated on those huge breasts and licked his lips. He'd heard some shuffling and a door closing before but it didn't really matter at the time. Someone had to take a crap or something like that. Now, when the door opened once again, he spared a glance in that direction.

After taking in the familiar outlines of that body, his dark blue eyes widened a bit in recognition. The tall dude was on his way to silently take back his place, 3 rows away. What the hell was that bastard doing here? Ah, he probably needed some quality time to stop himself from weeping so much after their team's, _his_ loss in the Interhigh preliminaries against _him_. The dark form's orbs glinted strangely in the dimly-lit room and let his usual lopsided smirk invade his lower face. He should have reminded the loser how no one could beat him. Oh wait, he had already proved that when he destroyed the other power forward during the previous week. Then again, there were other fields where he couldn't be beaten.

With that thought in mind, he slowly lifted himself from his spot and started closing in on the redhead. He could sure as hell do some prowling in the cool room, where none of the outer heat could slip in. He hummed, the little melody leaving his saliva-coated lips playfully. He stepped closer and closer, all the while being aware of his surroundings, not wanting anybody - his prey for the night - to spot him.

A second later he was right behind the seat that was occupied by his rival, who foolishly thought and believed he could beat the blue-haired male in basketball. How wrong he had been.

He gripped the not so tall, plush backrest with both of his hands while sitting down on the crimson armchair that previously touched his legs. After getting comfortable he leaned forward and whispered his greeting to the neck of the clueless teen in front of him. "Yo, loser."

The reaction he received was priceless as his opponent jerked forward, almost falling out of the comfortable furniture but managed to turn around to gape like a fish at his smirking frame. After he knew the identity of his attacker, a heavy scowl replaced his horrified expression. "Aomine... How did you get i-" he didn't finish the sentence but continued a couple of seconds later, "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?!" He was being awfully loud.

"What do you think, idiot." He responded with a roll of his seemingly ebony orbs, losing his smirk altogether. "And lower your fucking voice, will you." He really didn't need to draw any more attention. He didn't want to get caught in a sexually frustrated room full of horny and older men.

Kagami's mouth formed a thin line and he looked away. "That..." He turned his head back and asked in a low voice, "How did you get inside?" Those darkened crimson depths were shining with curiosity. He grinned a bit and leaned forward with the aid of his fists on the redhead's backrest, slightly cocking his mug, "How did _you_ get inside?"

The older didn't move, not even when Aomine's straight nose was almost touching his. He just narrowed his eyes and growled. "I asked you first." Aomine decided that it was the perfect time to check the state the other was in, so he leaned back and slowly let his appreciative gaze devour the shorter's toned features, stopping dead near a visible bulge. "You came to enjoy yourself, yeah?" After uttering the words he locked gazes with the other and suggested, "Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show then?" Kagami hesitated at first but then turned his back to him and leaned against the plushy surface. Being tall now came in handy as the armchair could only cover him from below his shoulders. This led Aomine to lean in from his spot and nuzzle the other's nape, breathing in his scent, aroma, arousal. The usually maroon tresses there held a grayish blue color in the relatively dark place, and tickled his muzzle. He wanted to go further with the moron so his left hand left the backrest to snake down on Kagami's clothed side, waist, hip and thigh. His palm was exploring the inner parts of that muscular appendage now, making Seirin's so-called ace shift uncomfortably. He heard how his breathing became laboured when his skillful hand neared his already hard prize. This amused Aomine, the one before him really did amuse him. For a second during their encounter on the court he did see something in the other's aggressive and determined playing style. Who knew, he could get stronger and ready to face Aomine and prove him wrong in thinking how the other was as weak as his previously beaten opponents. He could laugh all he wanted at other players' misery, how they couldn't even come close to get him go all out on them. But, this wasn't something laughable. It was sad and made him desperate to seek out the one who could finally entertain him. That person though, did not exist.

He was stirred out of his musing when the room became loud all of a sudden. Aomine looked up from behind the redhead to inspect the area. The noises were coming from a new clip; it seemed that the previous one had already ended. The new characters were talking about some shit. He didn't care.

The dark-skinned male stopped his teasing and suddenly cupped Kagami's package. The redhead leaned forward a bit when he jolted from the impact and groaned. The sound was slightly muffled, it seemed he tried to be quiet after being told off by the blunet. "Open it." Aomine ordered near his left ear. The other didn't even ask what he meant by that, his arms just shot out and quickly - mildly trembling - freed the button on his Kami-knew-what-colored jeans and unfolded the zipper. When he placed his limbs back on the armrests, his left lower arm touched his and the little brush left a burning sensation on his own skin.

He didn't make the older wait any longer, he dove in under the layers and grabbed that cock, feeling a vein on it. Kagami's head rolled to the right side, making his long neck visible. After he began stroking the organ between his fingers, he kissed the earlier presented neck, licked the flesh, nibbled at some parts. Aomine started feeling it too. Fuck. This was pretty hot. Yeah, when Kagami lost it and started bucking his hips upward, clutching his dark lower arm and trying to guide his movements, fucking hot. Those lewd sounds that left his cavity... He needed to see the other's expression.

After standing up, he ripped his arm out of the redhead's hold and jumped on the seat next to Kagami's. The shorter looked up at him, his face flushed, panting, and grabbed his own dick before starting to thrust into his fist. Blue eyes narrowed. The loser was sure desperate.

He needed additional space for his plan so he got rid of three armrests, the one on Kagami's left side and two others in that direction. By the time he sat down beside the busy one he noticed how the redhead's focus was now on the screen. Yeah, well, not for any time longer as he shoved the other deep into his seat and towered over him. He didn't wait for him, just propelled himself forward until his nose was buried in longer tresses. He felt both of Kagami's palms mapping out the skin under his white t-shirt, the long fingers caressing his muscles. He pushed his face forward, successfully rolling the other's back and gaining access to his jugular. Once he had it, he took it and sucked on it. Kagami's reaction was several harsh scratches on his chest which turned him the fuck on. After finishing his business there he moved away but noticed how the older did too. They were now face to face, only a couple of inches separating them. He watched as Kagami zeroed in on his mouth but didn't move to fulfill the very obvious wish he had in mind. So, Aomine inched slowly forward and wasn't surprised when the redhead copied the move. On the contrary, the crimson-eyed teenager was surprised when the other moved away from him, making more space between them. Kissing was just some sentimental crap. Fucking useless.

He kneeled up on his seat from his sitting position and made a quick work on Kagami's jeans and boxers. He clutched both sides of said fabrics and forced it lower on the redhead, who was strangely cooperative; if cooperative meant doing exactly nothing to prevent the action. He was satisfied when the garment hung low on the unmoving's thighs. Then something grazed his clothed erection, making him freeze. He looked down and watched as a brave and not so innocent hand was stroking the outline of his cock. It was a fairly easy job as he wore loose, timberwolf sweat pants, making it ridiculously easy to work on his manhood even with the thin fabrics surrounding it.

He glanced at Kagami who was completely fixed on his dick and the glint in those bloody depths that screamed profanities made his junior twitch, twitch hard in that hand. He put his fists on either side of the baller's head, on the top of the backrest behind him, and leaned his upper half closer to him so his mouth could reach the other's left ear. "Yeah, get familiar with it 'cause it will soon be fuckin' your tight little asshole." The husky words that left his cavern made the redhead's breath hitch. He couldn't wait. And, why would he? It was about fucking time.

He stepped back on his knees and once he thought they would have had enough space he grabbed Kagami's knees and forcefully pulled him close to him. The three seats he had successfully connected should have been more than enough for what he had planned. The back of the tanned male's head was now lying on his original chair's right armrest, his back occupying two seats, his strong legs bent in half as Aomine made his knees stay close to his torso. Both of his arms were near his two-colored curls, the left touching the plush of his backrest, the other laying under the armrest, covering the next pillowy seat in the row.

Kagami looked so fuckable in this position. His muscled backside was damn right edible as it was glowing in the semi-darkness, its fair color making it stand out. Aomine couldn't help but slowly lick his lips. He wouldn't take his time with shit like preparation. He wanted to fuck Kagami so bad it literally hurt his dick. Before he started the session though he had to get rid of the redhead's jeans, along with his boxers. Those just hindered him, making his task even more difficult. Not like they had too much space to begin with. After a couple of frantic tries he managed to peel off the offending items. He threw them on the floor, not giving a damn where they landed or who would hear. He was too far gone to care.

He snatched and parted the long limbs while shoving them forward. The sight that greeted him was mouth-watering. This thought probably made him gay, or at least bi. The older had to be gay too if he let the other do this to him. Homo-, bi-, pansexual, whatever. He didn't give a flying fuck. He just wanted to get laid and that was it. He didn't need any deeper thinking or analysis of the situation. _Anal_ysis, huh?

Kagami's throbbing member jerked once, twice, making his own respond. Why hasn't his been freed already? He wanted to put the underside of the left knee in his hand on a seat's backrest to enable him to use his fingers but then the redhead's ass wouldn't be in position. His dark brows furrowed. He looked at the other who was intently studying his features. How about... "Hold your legs in this position."

After a few seconds Kagami sluggishly moved his appendages and replaced the dark hands with his own, still staring at Aomine. Now that he was finally free he slightly pulled his pants and underwear down with one swift motion, making his cock break free and bobbing up and down a couple of times - thanks to the previous movement - before stopping at last. He watched his own dick, proud of his own size. He smirked and glanced up at the redhead. The other's mouth was parted, his coppery orbs dilated. He could understand his awe. It wasn't everyday that one saw a well-endowed Asian boy's penis. Erect or not, it didn't matter.

He started stroking his member with his right hand and placed the other onto his belly. After a dozen of strokes he directed the rod to the tiny and pinkish pucker before him. That part of Kagami was not entirely visible so he let go of his soldier in order to separate the two cheeks that hid the little rift. The small thing was really inviting, playing with his mind, seducing him. He licked his mouth and started to fuck the redhead's crack with fervid but precise thrusts.

He only looked up from his ministration when he heard a loud moan and felt the body he was playing with rocking back. They locked gazes and that brief moment made him realize how pointless this was. He was wasting precious time he could spend inside the redhead on things such as this teasing. He came here to fap, alright, but the movie was long forgotten. Who knew how much time they had before the majority of the audience decided to leave and spot them.

He probably shouldn't have taken Kagami dry but he hadn't expected such an encounter. He didn't have anything useful with him... Saliva, they had to use saliva. It would suffice.

He bent down and forward, placing his left palm on the seat next to Kagami's lifted head, still rubbing his member against the other's cleavage. He brought his right hand forward too and touched the older's lips with three fingertips. "Suck," he groaned.

Kagami's half-closed eyes glanced at his mouth then back to his blue orbs, staying still. Aomine waited a bit before he would have shoved those long indicators inside the wet cavern. He didn't have to wait for too long as the redhead started working on them. He first kissed the tips, then licked them only to moan and absorb everything at once. He bobbed his head while sucking on the appendages, playing with them inside his trap, not letting them go, not even when his eager sucks were generating too much saliva and made the liquid overflow, gliding down on his right cheek and disappearing into his locks. Kagami looked so fucking erotic. The bitch sucked on his fingers like they were lollipops, never breaking eye contact. At least he thought that but he couldn't be sure as he was fixated on the shorter's vigorous tongue which devoured the darkness. Still, he seldom looked higher and then he met those vampiric depths, looking hungry, wanting to be sated. It was time to give it to him.

"Does this turn you on?" He asked and removed his fingers from that sinful wetness to let the other answer. Several sharp intakes of breath later he reacted, "Does..._this_ t-turn you on?" Heh, two could play the game. Aomine smirked and leaned closer to a grinning Kagami, licking up a trail from his chin to his bottom lip while he backed off a bit with his lower half to make space for his right hand. "Highly," the deep baritone rumbled. After he was finished, he raised his head to examine the redhead's face as he was circling his entrance with a slick index finger. He wasn't doing that for too long though as he pushed the digit inside, tensing Kagami up. The boy on the bottom squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath till the blunet chose to start moving. The other seemed restless, trying to cope with the foreign thing that was massaging his rectum. The thing soon became too, steadily penetrating him, being scissored inside so the tightness could loosen a bit.

After a minute or so the dark-skinned sportman must have hit something inside the tanned with an experimentally powerful thrust as Kagami's lids slid up and he choked a bit on his saliva when it probably flooded his windpipe. The redhead gulped down the excess, making his Adam's apple bob, which was a pretty hot move in the blunet's opinion, so, he followed the movement with his tongue on the flesh before him and let a third finger join the already playing ones. Kagami mewled once and shook his head, making the other look up at him. He was slightly taken aback when a forceful tongue invaded his orifice. What the hell. He tried to back off but the shorter wouldn't let him as he caught his lower lip between his teeth; narrowed, slanted crimson daring him to move away. He growled but complied and angrily attacked the other's mouth, bumping the multicolored back of his head into the armrest, all the while pumping his fingers. He didn't see anything anymore but soon, after their moist weapons clashed, he felt strong tugs on his midnight blue locks which pulled him closer to his opponent. When he was sure they had enough drool in their traps he detached himself from the other and straightened his back, his left palm leaving its initial place too. He pulled out his fingers and brought his hand forward, inserting them into the opened cavern of the older's. He removed the digits almost instantly and wrapped them around his erection. He collected the accumulated liquid in his mouth and spit, watching it dripping down on the skin below Kagami's balls. He lined himself up before the pulsating entrance, directing his dick to the dribble above to coat the organ with it. He sat down on his haunches, pulling Kagami's fanny with him - after taking a hold on the toned thighs - and placed it on his crotch. The shorter's head fell off the armrest, making him close his eyes and hiss. Aomine took advantage of the momentary distraction and pushed his dick inside, filling the tight hole up to its brim. The redhead gasped for air and tilted his head to the right side while munching on his bottom lip. The blue-eyed male placed his fists on either side of the penetrated teen's torso, leaning closer to him. Kagami's insides were holding the invader in a death grip, letting it know how unappreciated its presence was there. But fuck it if it didn't feel incredible. Tight as hell, yeah, but hot, spicy, süti.

He moved his face and nuzzled the other's soft skin below his left earlobe. "Fuckin' relax," he groaned and kissed the flesh. "Tell your tight ass to lose the attitude." Kagami started shaking and chuckling. "You're such a cretin," he whispered, making Aomine smirk and begin moving his hips.

He thrust slowly in and out, in and out, noticing how something annoying constantly came in between himself and the hole. Not knowing what it could have been, he sat back, taking his arms with his moving chest and inspected the scene. Oh right, his fucking shirt was causing the problem. Before he sank his rod into the heat again, he pulled his shirt up, only to face the fact that it wouldn't work as the cloth immediately fell back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and made a quick work on the item, grabbing the offending hem along with the front collar and turned it over, so the fabric could rest on his nape. As he was about to continue his doings he was surprised to see two outstretched arms on his freed stomach. The tanned fingers moved lower and massaged his hip bones. Seemed like the bastard was ecstatic to appreciate the caramel-like body before him. "Damn right," he smirked and took his position after lifting Kagami's simple, black t-shirt up, revealing his muscled abdomen. It was only fair. He placed his left arm back, next to the red-haired male, making him tilting his head and kissing his lower arm where he could reach it. Aomine hummed while leaning forward and pinching a nipple, forcing a shudder out of the older. He jabbed his hips forward, guiding his dick toward that special spot, hoping that he could hit it again.

He didn't succeed for a while but Kagami most likely got used to the heavy pace his fucker dictated as he groaned a lot, what more, he even bit the appendage he had only been kissing before, making Aomine growl. Fuck, this felt kind of right. The redhead had probably been made for his cock. He took in and memorized the features of the one whose left leg was idly hanging on a backrest, shaking, whose shaft was now twitching violently. At that moment pre-cum flowed out of his slit, sliding down on the side. So...

"So sexy."

Aomine's head jerked up after hearing the unfamiliar voice. He looked around and spotted several men standing two rows before them...jerking off. Fuck them. Perverted shitheads. He scowled hard when he realized how that previous sentence had referred to Kagami's state. He wouldn't just let the fuckers enjoy their scene or the redhead himself.

He pulled on the clueless' biceps after removing that hanging left leg of his, making him sit up. He then shifted his legs, getting into the position he had been before spotting his rival, his body facing the screen while Seirin's ace was caging his hips with his tasty thighs. Kagami seemed to fancy the new situation as he got unlimited access to Aomine's body, which he started exploring right away.

He bent down after caressing darker shoulders, his thumbs staying on another side, leading the way up to his neck, his jaw. His lower half, mostly his butt, hadn't stopped moving either, he circled his firm ass on his groin, on his dick. Kagami pressed their sweaty foreheads together while Aomine grabbed his hips after lifting the raven cotton there, revealing a restless cock with it.

The redhead lifted his captured jaw and glued his parted lips to his. Not again... He licked his way inside while rubbing his thumbs on the shaved surface. Aomine quickly became annoyed so he forcibly eased out of the other's mouth and thrust his hips upward, as if punishing the bastard. Well, the older's sudden moan and trembling wasn't the expected reaction. No, it was even better. "Heh, found it." Kagami grabbed the backrest behind the taller and arched his back, lifting his rear in the air before falling down on the darker dong.

A disgusting moan was registered in his brain, - coming from the right side - making him look behind the redhead. He couldn't believe it. The asshats were still intently watching them and somehow one of them probably finished his business with that moan. Seriously. He should have been the only one able to look at Kagami's erotic body.

He stood up with the redhead attached to his dick and turned around, placing the other onto the plush he had been occupying before. Thank Kami he made it. The other was fucking heavy. The shorter's head was now resting on the backrest, his filled backside exposed, the mile-long legs bent and wide apart. He pulled out of the other for a moment to put his right knee under the heated skin of Kagami's, to have some leverage for his movements. Now the old douchebags wouldn't see a thing as he covered most of the redhead and he was still wearing his pants.

"Aomine..." He glanced up at the other, noticing how he had started stroking himself. The bitch has missed the D already. He bent down and stabbed Kagami's needy anus with the desired organ. "At your service." He grasped the tanned hips with both fists so he could start a deadly pace. As the other clenched wildly around his member he felt a series of groans and growls leave his throat as a response to the shorter's moans and screams. He was fucking Kagami so hard now that the pantless teen was entirely jammed into the backrest, not having an inch of space to move. He was pleasuring his stick rather desperately, as of late. "I...I'mmhn g-gon ahng..." They both were wheezing and sweating furiously, making everything feel sticky and slippery. Aomine leaned down while keeping up his brutal hammering and blew words onto the redhead's jugular, "Come fo-...fuuuck...for me." Kagami tilted his head, turning slightly away from the other, the action providing the blunet more space. Tōō's ace moved forward and burrowed his face into damp tresses, smelling them, moaning into them. His adversary tensed up, then suddenly jolted while a sob broke out from the depths of his throat. His insides churned and clenched, making the passage his dick came to be familiar with that night become extremely tight, almost hurtful. After a minute, when it was finally safe to move, he reverted to thrusting into the secret route of the other's butt, seeing how Kagami spilled his seed over his half-freed abs and the dark surface of his t-shirt. His dick hasn't shrunk completely but his maroon head was still in that tilted position as he was staring at some far-away and unknown place instead of focusing on him. "Oi." He stopped fucking him but stayed inside when he didn't get any response. Another try later Kagami slowly turned his head and looked at him with tired eyes. That wouldn't do. He bent forward and gifted the other with a kiss and that was something really generous coming from him.

The redhead didn't respond, just stared at him when he pulled back. Okay, what the fuck was up with the bastard? He was so bloody eager to trick a damned lip-lock out of him and now...this? He frowned, "Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you?" The addressed one considered him for a moment but shortly after turned his head away, "Nothing." That dickhead!

He grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him. "Really," he growled, feeling extremely furious. He was the one to fuck with others and not the other way around. He narrowed his orbs and leaned closer. "What," he forced out. Kagami smirked and snaked even closer to him, their nose now touching. "What, indeed." He licked the other's downturned mouth. "Dai-chan doesn't like being ignored, does he," laughed the redhead. Aomine, on the other hand, felt a vein throbbing on his forehead from the sudden rage. "You fuckin' bitch," he growled and held the other's jaw with so much force that if he hadn't let go, he would have surely broken it.

He started once again fucking the other, making it as painful as possible. He watched himself destroying that hole with his forceful thrusts but noticed how Kagami's erection has kicked back into life. Well, it seemed his attempt to hurt the other was futile; he might have been a masochist for all he knew. He pulled out of the entrance and began rubbing his dick to the older's. Hm, so he liked pain? The redhead brought his right hand forward and decided to grab both organs and provide even more pleasure, making the blunet hiss and move his hips. He then yanked a handful of two-colored hair, making the other's head move with his right fist. Kagami yelped which turned into a groan while he felt something sticky hit his pectoral. He looked down to inspect the thing and holy shit. The loser came from only a tug. "Look at you," he smirked and let the silky tresses fall out of his hold. He fucking deserved every bit of it.

He stood up and placed one of his somber Jordans next to the spent one and started stroking his still painfully hard erection, doing it right in front of Kagami, almost touching his cheek. The baller looked up at him after turning his head a bit and licked the head of his member. That one little sensation was enough to send him over the edge, his toes curled and he felt the usual tensing in his stomach and balls. Only, it was like a hundred times more intense. His cock jerked and shot a load of semen out, right into a parted mouth. Some of it went a bit overboard though and landed on the other's left cheek. Aomine felt exhausted all of a sudden as if he just completed the marathon. He panted while still holding eye contact with the sitting male and then he saw it. He saw how Kagami swallowed the stuff and that he went as far as to take the now half-hard penis into his cavern to suck on it once. He let it go with a pop sound, "You have any spare tissues?"

Well, fuck. He felt himself getting hard again.

* * *

**A rózsa vörös,**  
**Az ibolya kék**  
**Az anál vonaton**  
**Nincsen fék. **


End file.
